Le dernier des adieux
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Un sort et tout était fini, j'étais passé à travers l'arche et quittait son monde. Maintenant je me retrouve dans un monde complètement différent. Seul, perdu en Terre du Milieu dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien je ferai tout pour retourner chez moi et redevenir Sirius le sorcier. Concours Lezard et vous sur HPFanfiction
1. Arrivée dans les flammes

Mes souvenirs sont encore flous, comme embrumés dans un réveil difficile. Mes yeux, clos sous le choc de l'impact, que j'avais tant entendus et qui s'est fait attendre, s'ouvrent péniblement.  
Je regarde autour de moi la pièce étrange emplie de voiles noires dansant sous un vent fictif. Mes pieds flottent sur une brume grisâtre qui vient s'échouer sur mes orteils en volutes lascives. Mon crâne résonne encore sous le choc qui m'a plongé dans le nuage cotonneux sur lequel flotte les multiples arches de pierre ourlées de runes bleuâtres qui pulsent faiblement.  
Les rideaux s'enroulent et se déroulent au rythme des pulsations en une danse amoureuse. Ils semblent tendre leurs bras vers moi. Un appel résonne au cœur de mes entrailles. Une invitation à traverser une de ses arches et retourner chez moi.  
Alors, suivant mon cœur, je m'avance vers les arcades et tente de reconnaitre celle qui m'a conduit ici. Hésitant, je m'avance vers une, puis une autre. Elles sont toutes semblables, indissociables dans leur unité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, les bras ballant, en les regardant. Le temps ne semble pas avoir de prise ici.  
Comment rentrer chez moi et retrouver les miens? Plus que le froid lugubre qui résonne en ces lieux, plus que le temps qui me file entre les doigts, alors que le silence ne résonne d'aucun tic-tac, c'est la peur, la peur de la solitude qui me guette. Elle rode autour de moi, je la sens dans mon être quand je repense aux derniers événements.  
Comment Harry va t'il s'en sortir? Il doit me croire mort. Il a vu, mieux que moi, sans doute, l'éclair vert me projeter à travers l'arche. Je ne dois pas penser à la solitude qui me ronge. Je dois trouver une solution et rentrer dans mon monde.  
Une fois mon esprit obscurcit devenu plus clair, je perçois un mince tiraillement entre mes épaules à chaque fois que je passe devant une arche. Las et fourbu je tends précautionneusement les bras devant moi et d'un pas hésitant la franchit. Le temps reprendre sa place, l'horloge de la vie se remet en branle.

A la sortie du dais, c'est l'apocalypse qui m'accueille dans ses bras. Avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux, je sens la tourmente s'abattre sur moi. Une odeur de sueur rance, de vieux grenier et de suie assaille mes narines. Cependant, l'odeur principale qui me chatouille le nez est une odeur d'huile et de bois sec. Toujours les yeux clos, ne parvenant pas à les ouvrir, je cherche à distinguer ce qui se passe autour de moi. Un sort malencontreux aurait vite fait de me renvoyer d'où je viens. Des bribes de cri me parviennent, non loin de mes oreilles qui tentent péniblement de capter le moindre son. Les voix me sont inconnues. A peine cette constatation faite, que je ressens des flammes venir me lécher le corps. Multiples flammèches qui se lancent à l'assaut de mon être. Un choc m'envoi rouler au loin sur les pavés rugueux. Tout s'est passé très vite, je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mes questions que je me retrouve dos contre terre.

Le souffle coupé, je sens la pièce tourner autour de moi sous le choc. Le dos contre la pierre froide et les yeux levés au ciel, je contemple le plafond d'un air vide. Je ne reconnais pas le dôme de la salle du ministère. Mon cerveau tente d'assimiler tout ce qui se passe, mais sans succès. J'aperçois alors une masse du coin de l'œil  
Un petit homme git à côté de moi. Le renâclement d'un cheval à ma gauche achève de me rendre perplexe, quant à un possible retour dans la salle du ministère de la magie. Et même dans n'importe quel endroit magique que je connais.  
Un homme à la longue barbe blanche se penche au-dessus de moi. Il pourrait passer pour un cousin de Dumbledore s'il n'avait pas cette sorte de bâton blanc qui menace de me donner un coup et me renvoyer aussitôt dans la salle cotonneuse remplie d'arches.  
Sa voix chaude et pourtant aussi tranchante que la pierre me fait frissonner, tandis que l'étrange homme m'aide à me relever.  
Un mot, un seul mot, un nom qu'il vient de prononcer suivit d'une question sur ma santé achève de me consterner.

Mais où ai-je bien put atterrir? Et qui es ce Faramir?  
Je m'évanouis sous l'émotion et la fatigue emportant avec moi une odeur de fumé acre et de chair humaine.


	2. Sortilège et Amnésie

L'épuisement eu raison de mes nerfs. Je me réveille dans un lit de plumes et couvert de pelisses, dans ce qui se trouve être une chambre d'allure spartiate. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, alors que je m'extirpe péniblement de ma couche à la recherche d'explications quant à ma présence et mon devenir ici. Je passe un coup d'eau sur mon visage, à l'aide d'un broc en pierre, avant d'enfiler les vêtements disposés sur un coffre en bois clouté. Les habits mis à ma disposition sont étrange et totalement différents de ceux du monde sorcier. Ils paraissent tout droit sortir de nos livres traitant sur Merlin et le Moyen-Age. Une fois habillé je tente de savoir si ma magie peut être encore utilisée dans la forteresse. Malgré l'absence de baguette les quelques sort informulés que je maitrise devraient me permettre d'en savoir plus. Mais rien n'y fait l'absence de magie brille à chacune de mes tentatives. Las je décide de partir en découvrir plus et savoir enfin ou je me trouve.

J'erre dans un dédale de pièces aux murs nus recouverts de lourdes tentures et de tapisseries immenses. Certaines salles contiennent un arsenal impressionnant d'armes, et d'autres sont remplies de nourriture. Je me perds dans ce dédale qui court dans la forteresse. Je me sens aussi perdu, si ce n'est bien plus que lors de mon premier jour à Poudlard.

Désespéré, je m'adosse à un mur, la tête entre mes jambes, mes mains croisées sur la nuque, je prie pour me réveiller de mon cauchemar. Je ne sais pas si je préférerai ne pas retourner dans la salle aux arcades. Au moins l'espoir de trouver la bonne arche serait encore là. Je n'aurai pas à tenter de combattre la peur et le doute qui m'assaillent, le tout mêlé à un énorme sentiment de solitude.  
Les gens s'affairent dans chaque détour et recoin du château. J'entends leur pas pesant battre les pavés et malmener la pierre. Les crissements des armes dans leur fourreau et contre le roc me font grincer des dents. Chaque bruit, odeur et personnes me sont inconnus. Même les mots me paraissent étrangers. Aussi, si je reconnais dans cet enchainement de paroles et d'ordre crié des mots qui sont similaire à ceux de chez moi et d'autres qui sont ampoulés. C'est comme si tout d'un coup je remontai le temps et me retrouver au Moyen-Âge, mais un Moyen-Âge étrange où des petits hommes viennent vous sauver la vie, et des gens tentent de vous faire rôtir comme un vulgaire poulet à la broche.

Un bruissement de robe se fait entendre à l'angle du cul de sac où j'ai trouvé refuge. Le vieil homme au bâton vient se planter devant moi. Ses yeux fouillent mon âme comme autrefois Dumbledore le faisait. Je m'agite comme un enfant sous ce regard qui m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise.

\- Mon cher Faramir, il me semble que tu aies quelques soucis qui ne peuvent se résoudre sans mon aide. Ou devrais-je dire, étranger à ce monde, il semble que mon aide est requise. Mais d'abord, apprends-moi ton nom.

Ahuri par le fait que, ce qui devait être, un sage se doute de mon origine, je mis un laps de temps avant de répondre à sa requête.  
\- Sirius, je m'appelle Sirius. Comment savez-vous que je ne viens pas de ce monde?  
\- Sirius, l'étoile du chien, sache que j'ai les dieux m'ont offert le don de connaitre beaucoup de chose. Et je sais, entre autres, ta venue ici. Faramir aurait dut mourir ce jour-là, et, pourtant, il est toujours présent ici à travers toi. Je vois aussi la question que tu te poses, et, non, je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi. Je possède de grand pouvoir mais pas celui de te ramener à ton monde. Mais je peux tacher de tout faire pour que ta vie ici soit plus facile. Je peux guérir ton amnésie.

A l'annonce de son incapacité à me renvoyer chez moi je réalise pleinement ce que tout cela implique. J'étais perdu dans un monde qui m'était étranger sans possibilité de retour. Un monde dont je ne connais ni les coutumes, ni la langue, ni les pratiques et les peuples qui l'habitent.  
Comment arriver à me débrouiller seul dans une contrée inconnue?  
Le mage blanc continua son monologue en m'expliquant qu'il pouvait rendre ses souvenirs à mon corps. Me permettre d'apprendre, de Faramir lui-même, ce qu'était mon passé, afin de bâtir mon futur sur les souvenirs et la vie d'un autre. En faisant cela j'allais pourvoir adopter et, surtout, connaitre les coutumes de ce qui allait être mes gens et d'apprendre les compétences du lieutenant.  
Une sorte de rituel magique, mené à bien par le mage et ses dieux, me permettrait de devenir Faramir tout en gardant ma conscience et mes souvenirs. Mais, jamais au grand jamais, quelqu'un ne devait savoir qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Pour eux tous, je resterai Faramir, le rescapé des flammes et l'amnésique miraculé. Désespéré et tentant de gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le monde magique que je connaissais, j'acceptai le marché. Mieux valait en savoir le plus possible sur cette Terre du Milieu où je me trouve.

Le rituel eu lieu un de ces soirs de lune, lors desquelles celle-ci éclaire de ses pâles rayons d'argent la cité blanche et fait briller comme un miroir poli les murs blancs du plus puissant navire du Gondor. Minas Tirith la cité des rois, le joyau du Gondor.  
Je me sens mal à l'aise et espère ne jamais regretter ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ce qui allait me faire devenir une personne totalement différente de celle que j'étais auparavant. Je tente tant bien que mal de me rappeler du courage que j'avais au temps des maraudeurs pour me donner le cœur à la tâche. Mais la peur est toujours là, maintenant accompagné de la nostalgie et, toujours avec elle, la solitude qui s'invite à chaque fois que je me rappel qui je suis réellement et d'où je viens.  
Je suis Sirius Black, je viens d'Angleterre et je suis un sorcier. Et un jour, je rentrerai chez moi.


	3. Le petit homme

Un nouveau soleil se lève sur le monde, après cette nuit qui a mis fin au mien. Depuis ma transformation, tout est un peu plus simple en Terre du Milieu. Le corps de Faramir se souvient d'énormément de chose et je peux combattre à l'épée sans risquer de me la planter dans l'œil.  
Mon adorable mère serait tellement fière de moi, si elle me voyait faire les activités qu'elle trouvait tellement parfaitement adaptées à la snob qu'elle était. Équitation, escrime, tir à l'arc et parler plusieurs langues, entre autre.  
Désespéré par mes tentatives de pratiquer la magie, qui se révélaient toutes plus infructueuse les unes que les autres, je mis à profit le temps qui m'était accordé pour en apprendre plus sur la Terre du Milieu, et les peuples étranges et les créatures mythiques qui y vivent.

C'est étrange de voir que certaines de nos créatures sont similaires. Chez eux aussi, les dragons existent, mais, paradoxalement, ils sont moins courant, ils peuplent plus leurs contes et récits des temps jadis, que leurs forêt verdoyantes. Le dernier, semble-y-il, fut occis, il y a de cela quelque années.  
Plusieurs races semblent se partager la Terre du milieu.  
Les elfes, bien que je n'en ait jamais vu, devait très certainement ressembler à s'y méprendre aux nôtres mais je fus bien vite détrompé par mon professeur, qui m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait des êtres les plus beaux sur cette terre.  
Les nains, dont pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore vu de spécimen, semble être attiré par l'or et les trésors de la terre, et ressemblaient à un Hagrid bourru d'1m50.  
Les Hommes quant à eux venaient de peuples différents dont je ne m'intéressais pas.  
Les Hobbits, par contre, me fascinaient. Ce furent les seuls dont je connais maintenant un peu mieux l'histoire, grâce à Pippin. Même si, par la voix de Faramir qui semble me chuchoter des choses lorsque je cherche des informations j'apprends beaucoup, il est plus simple pour moi d'apprendre de vive voix. Et l'étrange bonhomme se fait un plaisir de m'en apprendre plus sur son peuple.

Depuis le début ce petit bout d'homme semble s'être attaché à ma personne. Surpris par le caractère plus rieur que Faramir a, grâce à moi, il me colle sans cesse, s'amusant à me faire des blagues tout en me surveillant comme du lait sur le feu de peur que je fasse une rechute. C'est étrange de voir combien ce changement de corps à calmé mon tempérament et me rend plus sage. Malheureusement mon arrivé ici me rend aussi plus amère et ermite.

Le petit homme étrange aux pieds velus faits partit d'un peuple de petit gens qui mesure entre 80cm et 1m20 pour les plus grands. Ils possèdent des pieds velus et vivent là-bas quelque part derrière les montagnes qui me barrent la vue, dans une contrée appelle le comté. Pippin le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé m'a parlé de son pays et je dois dire que l'âme aventureuse que je suis aimerait bien partir là-bas un de ces jours et découvrir ces collines vertes au pied desquels coule une rivière paisible qui serpente entre les coteaux verdoyants et les champs creusé de de terrier de hobbit. J'aimerai fumer leur herbe à pipe délicieuse en écrivant une histoire qui commencerai par Il était une fois un Hobbit.  
Les fourmillements qui me grignote les pieds lorsque Pippin me raconte son chez lui me donne envie de partir découvrirent son havre de paix et tenter d'oublier mon chez moi. A chaque fois que Pippin part vaquer à ses occupations je me retrouve seul et je me retranche au plus profond de moi laissant le désespoir m'envahir. La seule personne à qui je parle étant Pippin, je ne peux empêcher la solitude de se frayer un chemin dans mon cœur.

Chaque soir depuis deux jours, je m'endors en repensant à tous les gens morts ou vivants, que j'ai laissés derrière moi. Avant de m'endormir, je répète leurs noms, un par un, tout en contemplant le plafond. C'est une litanie monotone et quotidienne, qui creuse encore plus l'abysse de mon cœur. Chaque matin je me lève en me rappelant qui je suis, Sirius le sorcier, Faramir le guerrier. C'est une mélodie acerbe qui raisonne à mes oreilles mais qui m'empêche de sombrer dans la folie. Tu es Sirius, l'étoile, tu es Sirius la nuit, mais Faramir le jour souvient t'en.


	4. Ce hurlement dans la nuit

Malgré tout, mes nuits et mes journées étaient tout sauf paisibles. La cité se préparait à essuyer un siège et le vacarme des préparatifs m'empêchait de rester serein, malgré mon éloignement quant à ces soucis. Même si on m'avait empêché de me mêler de cela, car encore en repos, je choisis de me préparer aussi, au cas où la cité flancherait sous ses assaillants. En plus de mes discussions avec Pippin, je pris le partit de m'entrainer à monter à cheval et à ferrailler. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que le corps de Faramir se souvenait encore des gestes de son ancien prédécesseur. C'est étrange de se rendre compte qu'on sait des choses, enfin dans mon cas se souvient, qu'on ne connait pas pourtant. En croisant le fer j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur mon intrépidité tout en évitant les coups, grâce au geste sur et précis de Faramir.  
Au fur à mesure que j'apprivoisais mon corps et mes souvenirs, j'évoluais, et trouvais un peu la paix en moi. Les changements s'opéraient petit à petit. Certaines choses que je n'aurais jamais faites avant, me devenaient maintenant possible. Et mon caractère se lissait sous la sagesse du guerrier. Mais, en même temps, ce que j'étais se faisait sentir dans les traits et le caractère du fils de l'intendant. Heureusement la majorité des gens mettait ça sur le compte de tout ce que j'avais dut traverser, ainsi que de mon amnésie.

Même au fond de la forteresse, les échos de la guerre venaient se répercuter sur les murailles solides, qui me cloitraient en haut du dernier anneau de Minas Tirith. Je n'avais pas encore osé sortir mon nez du château où je séjournais. Mon univers se résumait à ma chambre et celle de mon compagnon, ainsi qu'aux cuisines et à la petite cour intérieur attenante à la salle d'arme ou je m'entrainais.  
Je mis à profit un matin brumeux où je m'étais réveillé plus tôt que le soleil pour monter aux créneaux blanc, et admirer la cité qui déployait ses sept anneaux concentriques autour de l'éperon rocheux qui s'avançait à la conquête de la Numenor perdue. La mer de nuage qui s'étalaient à mes pieds et laissaient entr'apercevoir, par moments, la ville fantomatique qui me coupa le souffle. J'avais l'impression d'être ce voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages sortit tout droit d'une de ces peintures que Remus m'avait fait découvrir.

Un cri perça les nuages, un cri effroyable que je n'avais jamais entendu et qui fit dresser tous les poils de mon corps. Un cri inhumain qui déchira le silence et semblait envahir l'air jusqu'à m'étouffer. J'entr'apperçu au loin une ombre immense qui planait au-dessus des reliefs et des ruines de l'Arnor. La créature et son cavalier noir disparurent bien vite dans l'ombre des nuages, et ce fut à nouveau le calme plat.

Le soleil se leva projetant des ombres sur la plaine fertile, les nuages se dispersèrent en mouton cotonneux. Sans la pénombre, une armée, qui couvrait les champs du Pelennor jusqu'aux rives de l'Anduin, se révéla à mes yeux. Le flot discontinu de nouvelles troupes se déversait d'Osgiliath, et traversait le pont de fortune enjambant l'Anduin.  
Terrifier par les hurlements sinistres lancés par les créatures volante et la clameur des hommes et orques brulant tout sur leur passage, je restai là à contempler ce spectacle macabre.  
L'alarme fut sonnée, en même temps que le premier jet de pierre touchait la muraille protégeant les maisons et champs du Pelennor.

Les hommes s'agitaient dans la forteresse en écho des armes de sièges ennemi qui détruisait méthodiquement la muraille, dernier obstacle avant Minas Tirith.  
La plus grande bataille du troisième âge venait de commencer. Et l'ennemi semblait déjà avoir gagné.


	5. Au pied des murs

Les orques s'installèrent devant les murs blancs de Minas Tirith. Je n'avais jamais vu de créatures aussi repoussantes. Leur vue me terrifiait et je sentais le courage me manquer.  
Comment pourrais-je faire quelque chose face à ces créatures? Je n'étais plus un sorcier, je n'étais pas un guerrier, et encore moins un meneur d'homme. Les rangers de l'Ilthilien attendaient tous que leur chef leur donne le cœur à l'ouvrage et les mènent, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je n'étais pas Faramir je n'en avais que l'apparence. Comment arriver à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi? J'ai l'impression que je suis voué à l'échec et à décevoir les gens qui comptent sur moi.

Je vous en prie laissez-moi partir, ramenez moi chez moi. Je ne suis pas croyant, et pourtant j'implore tous les dieux d'ici et d'au-delà. Merlin je t'en prie fait au moins que ma magie revienne. Iluvatar n'abandonne pas les tiens, insuffle moi le courage pour que je libère tes enfants du mal qui rode en cet aire de chaos.  
Gandalf, aide moi et fait de moi un homme de magie. Un homme de force.

J'errais au sommet de cet éperon qui avait vu tant de festivités et de malheur. Mes pas me portaient au créneau où je pouvais contempler à loisir la destruction d'une cité. Je n'étais pas préparé. Rien me m'avait préparé à ça. Je connaissais la magie, je savais tous des sorts mortels et de destruction, mais, ça, je le subissais sans ménagement.  
C'était terrifiant de voir cette armée qui campait au pied des murs de Minas Tirith. La vue d'autant d'homme me subjugua autant qu'elle m'horrifia. Nous étions si peu en ces murs. Comment réussir à survivre face à cette armée monstrueuse?  
Des engins de guerre s'avançaient, lentement ils roulaient en notre direction, et nous ne pouvions rien faire.  
Les hommes étaient hors de portée. La peur au ventre les hommes, les enfants assez fort pour bander un arc, vieillards encore en âge pour porter une lance attendaient le choc qui n'allait pas tarder.  
Les archers n'arrivaient pas à atteindre les engins tractés par des cohortes d'immenses orques.  
Gandalf et le prince Imrahil de Dol Amroth tentaient de remettre dans l'ardeur sans ses cœurs. Je les voyais courir sur les créneaux, minuscules silhouettes qui se démenaient pour sauver la cité.  
Et moi j'étais là tout en haut à l'abri, prostré dans ma peur et mon égoïsme.  
Ce n'est pas ma guerre, je ne peux pas les sauver comme ils ne peuvent rien faire pour moi.  
Je ne suis que solitude, désespoir et lâcheté.

Et soudain se fut l'impact. La première pierre lancé fut suivit d'un chaos sans nom. Des pierres venaient s'écraser sur les remparts, les tours s'échouaient contre les créneaux. Les hommes mouraient sous les pierres, les vivants agonisaient sous les décombres, les soldats et civils étaient mutilés par les gravas qui crevaient le ciel.  
Et j'étais toujours là à regarder la scène sans oser bouger, sans penser à bouger. Mes jambes refusaient de me porter et me permettait seulement de regarder le ciel et la pluie de pierre qui en jaillissait.  
Personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'étais redevenu un fantôme dans toute cette agitation. Les hommes descendaient dans les niveaux plus bas de la ville. Les femmes et enfants venaient se mettre à l'abri dans la partie supérieure. Ce n'était qu'un flot discontinu de réfugiés et de combattant. Une marée humaine qui s'ouvrait à mes abords comme les vagues contre un rocher qui fend les flots.  
Les soldats tombaient comme des feuilles. Les catapultes lançaient leurs pierres gigantesques au-delà du premier anneau. Par magie elles explosaient alors, libérant des flammes qui venaient lécher les charpentes et les écus de bois. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir encore mes pouvoirs pour geler ses flammes, mais, hélas, je contemplais ce spectacle sans pourvoir rien faire d'autre qu'espérer.

La créature que j'avais aperçut plus tôt planait au-dessus de nous. Son cri déchirant les nuages et effrayant les hommes les plus courageux. La peur au ventre, je courus le long de l'éperon pour rejoindre l'abri sur de la forteresse. Pippin m'attendait dans la cour d'arme, tremblant et le cœur au bord des lèvres il ne put qu'articuler Nazgul à ma question silencieuse. Les Nazgul, les serviteurs de l'anneau. Jadis humain, maintenant ils ne sont plus que les esclaves de Sauron.

Les gens, malgré la peur qui les tenaillait, se battaient pour la cité, pour leur vie et celle de leur famille. Gandalf et Imrahil emplissait leurs cœurs de courage.  
Et ce fut là au milieu de ce chaos, en plein milieu d'une cité blanche perdu en Terre du milieu et sur laquelle le ciel pleurait des pierres que mon courage m'est revenu.  
Ils étaient là et m'insufflait leur force et leur amour. C'était incongru de penser aux maraudeurs maintenant, en pleine bataille, au milieu de cette cité assiégée. Mais ils étaient toujours avec moi où que j'aille. Ils étaient là dans mon cœur et se trouvaient, avec moi, en Terre du Milieu. Leur souvenir me permettait de tenir bon en plein Gondor. Et là j'entendis James me parler comme s'il avait été là tout ce temps. Je devais me battre, me battre pour cette terre que je ne connaissais pas mais qui, comme chez moi, avait besoin qu'on la défende. Je devais me battre pour ses hommes et ses femmes qui vivaient dans la peur de leur seigneur des ténèbres.


	6. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar

_La chanson en italique vient de Amon Amarth, vs the world_

 _Aucune voix ne fredonnait, aucun tambour de guerre ne raisonnait._  
La bataille faisait toujours rage alors que les hordes du Mordor firent avancer leur gigantesque bélier Grond. Grond, le terrible marteau de Morgoth avait jadis porté ce nom. Sur son tronc gigantesque scintillaient faiblement des runes noires. La gueule de fer était ornée d'un loup prêt à dévorer ses ennemis. Epuisés, presque déjà vaincu les armées du Gondor, nous tentâmes d'empêcher les inévitables coups de marteau.

Les plus courageux tombèrent, et la cloche du requiem sonna lugubre et cristalline.  
Le gong résonna trois fois, trois fois la gueule de loup engloutit la porte. Au troisième coup, le bois éclata comme un fruit mur.  
Un cheval noir comme l'enfer s'avança alors dans l'ouverture. A sa vue, je sentis la même aura sombre qui nimbait Voldemort. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar venait réclamer son dû. A sa vue les hommes fuirent. Un seul resta pour lui barrer la route. Une seule personne assez folle pour risquer sa vie. Gandalf le blanc se tenait là, prêt à défier le plus grand serviteur de Sauron.

L'affrontement semblait imminent et le monde retenait son souffle. Au loin un cor retentit. A cet écho qui signalait l'arrivée de renfort, je pus enfin expirer. L'exaltation me poussa à suivre Pippin et courir derrière lui le long de l'éperon rocheux.  
Les cavaliers du Rohan venaient à notre rencontre. A la vue des fanions des cavaliers de Theoden, Pippin couru en direction de la porte menant aux six anneaux.  
Il se portait au-devant de ce hobbit dont il m'avait tellement parlé, Merry. Cet empressement me sembla semblable à celui qui me portait au-devant de mes amis.  
Mon arc sur l'épaule, mon épée à la ceinture, je m'élançai à l'assaut. Bousculant les hommes qui _contemplaient avec stupéfaction cette poignée d'hommes si braves qui percèrent le combat afin que la lumière de la liberté puisse à nouveau briller à travers la rosée brumeuse._

Les cheveux piaffaient d'impatience et les hommes écoutaient, le visage grave, la harangue de leur roi. Et soudain, comme un seul homme, les Rohirrims se lancèrent sur les troupes du Mordor avec la force d'une vague emportant tout sur leur passage. Les ennemis massés devant Minas Tirith furent emportés par cette marée humaine, qui dévasta les camps et les engins de siège.  
Une fois les chaines encerclant la cité brisées, Theoden fit volte-face et se porta au-devant de la cavalerie Suderonne et Haradrim. Ces hommes venus du Sud pour servir Sauron et son rêve de conquête.  
Au moment même où mes flèches s'abattaient sur les orques restant devant Minas Tirith, Theoden abattait le chef et le porte-étendard Haradrim.  
A ma suite, les hommes du Gondor se portèrent vers l'ennemi, ils suivaient le nouvel intendant du Gondor, Faramir fils de Denethor, frère de Boromir. Ils suivaient l'homme que je n'étais pas, mais dont je revêtais le corps.  
Un chaos indescriptible m'envahit une fois que je fus sortit du dernier rempart et plongeai réellement dans le champ de bataille. Je ferraillais maintenant, en tentant d'apercevoir Pippin qui me suivait du regard, là-haut sur les remparts du deuxième anneau.

La répétition des gestes, faucher un ennemi, en trouver un autre et le tuer, m'avait vite plongé dans un brouillard qui annihilait mes sens et obscurcissait mon esprit.  
Soudain la mécanique des gestes se rompit, la fatigue se fit sentir. Le poids de mon épée me ramène à la réalité. Mes bras commencent à s'ankyloser. Le brouillard disparut, mes sens se rappelèrent à moi. Les cris de fureurs et les râles d'agonie parviennent à nouveau à mes oreilles. Je goute l'âcreté du sang, qui imprègne l'air, sur ma langue.

Mes yeux retrouvent leur acuité visuelle, je lève la tête à la recherche d'un ennemi et j'aperçois, au loin, le cheval de Theoden tomber d'une flèche en plein poitrail. Il est maintenant à la merci d'Angmar et de sa créature ailée.  
Je me porte à son secours, la voix de James raisonnant à mes oreilles et m'encourageant. Je suis trop loin, je n'arriverai pas à temps. Un Orque se dresse devant moi, j'enfonce mon épée dans son ventre. Je sentis le fer se creuser un chemin dans les entrailles de la créature.  
Sous la violence du coup l'orque tombe à terre m'entrainant dans sa chute. Le souffle coupé, je roule sur moi-même pour éviter le coup d'un deuxième orque. Allongé au sol, je plonge la lame dans le flanc et me lève encore tremblant de la violence de l'attaque. La sueur me pique les yeux, le sang me donne la nausée, mais je reprends mon chemin d'un pas moins assuré.

Pendant mon combat, la prophétie venait de se réaliser. Jamais un homme ne pourra tuer Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Il mourut de la main d'Eowyn, nièce de Theoden. Un petit homme, Merry, de la comté, l'aida à cette tâche.  
Pippin avait observé tout le déroulement de la scène, protégé par les murs à moitié détruit et maintenant noircit de Minas Tirith. Il vu Eowyn et Merry tomber peu après dans un sommeil surnaturelle au moment même où Theoden rendait son dernier soupir.

Mais je fus l'un des rare à voir Eomer, le frère d'Eowyn devenir fou à la mort de celle-ci. J'avais l'impression de me revoir devant James et Lily.  
Le nouveau roi du Rohan menait ses hommes à leur perte. La cavalerie était rompue, mais peu lui importaient les pertes, le Mordor devait payer. Tandis qu'il envoyait tous les siens à la mort sans discernements, les Haradrims vinrent amener un nouveau pion sur le terrain, les Mumâkil de Harad. Des éléphants gigantesques portant des tours de guerre remplies de guerriers.  
Afin de les secourir, le prince Imrahil lança les dernières compagnies à cheval de la cité charger les bandes d'orques qui se rassemblaient comme des charognards autour de la porte éventrée. Les fantassins et les rangers, mes hommes, me suivirent à la suite du prince.  
Les renforts de l'armée de Sauron venaient grossir les rangs des Orques qui se réorganisés autour des Mumâkil. Cette troupe fraîche composée d'Orques, de Semi-Trolls et d'hommes en provenance d'Osgiliath rendait l'issue du combat incertain. Nous, qui avions vu notre espoir revenir à la vue des cavaliers du Rohan, le voyions s'effilocher, tandis que nous sentaient venir le vent de la défaite, un vent charriant l'haleine empuanti de la mort.

Sur l'Anduin, des bateaux se massaient dans les anneaux, serpentant dans les champs du Pelennor. Ils voguaient rapidement, portés par ce même vent qui nous faisait défaut. La flotte des Pirates d'Umbar allait encore grossir les rangs du Mordor, alors que les nôtres diminuaient comme neige au soleil.  
Une clameur résonna dans nos rangs à la vue des bannières, qui flottaient aux mats des navires. Un emblème qui redonnait espoir, un emblème qui n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps. La bannière des Rois du Gondor.  
Un homme de haute stature descendit du premier bateau, et, dans son sillage une armée de mort, une armée de revenant.  
La bataille redoubla de frénésie.  
Enfin, le Pelennor fut libéré au crépuscule de ce même jour.

Epuisé, blessé, je me laisse tomber sur la boue maculé de sang et lève ma tête au ciel, mes larmes coulant en un flot infini. J'avais survécu, j'étais encore en vie, James. Et pourtant, _mon cœur se remplit de chagrin pour ensuite se fendre avec la pensée que jamais je ne reverrais ces vaillants hommes. Je m'agenouille et prie pour vous, Oh morts glorieux. Vous êtes tombés au champ d'honneur._


	7. La maison de guérison

La bataille venait de se clore et, avec elle, la fin de cette éprouvante journée. Comateux, je me suis effondré sur le champ de bataille, peu de temps après l'arrivée de l'armée des morts. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu, et, à vrai dire, cette incertitude m'effraie. Je pense que mon corps a dû passer pour mort au milieu de tous ces corps. Un corps blessé, couvert de sang est semblable à tant d'autres au milieu de ce charnier. D'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si on ne m'avait pas trouvé m'effraie. Serai-je mort là-bas? M'aurait-on laissé me vider de mon sang au milieu de tous ces inconnus? Je préfère ne pas me poser trop de questions qui m'empêchent de dormir. Dormir, je ne fais que ça depuis deux jours. Dormir, manger, parler un peu pour montrer que je suis en vie.  
Je ne fais rien de plus. Je n'en peux plus de cette inaction. Je dors peu depuis Azkaban, j'ai trop peur de fermer les yeux et de ne plus les rouvrir.  
Et pourtant, là, je ne peux faire que ça. Une fois mes paupières closes, je revois sans cesse les images de la bataille. Des morts, des visages souriant dans l'enfer, des masques hideux, du sang, des flots rouges épais qui se mêlent à la boue.  
J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans une sarabande de corps abimés et de cadavres. La mort, je ne la connaissais pas de cette façon. Chez nous elle est plus propre, aseptisé. Un sort, et tout est fini. Si vous tombez sur quelqu'un d'aussi sadique que ma cousine on joue un peu avec vous. Mais là, là, la mort est sale. On se sert d'épée pour tailler les tendons, déchirer les chairs, et briser les os. Les pierres explosent dans un enfer de flamme, et les flèches se fichent en vous.  
Maintenant, je sais plus où j'en suis, et si j'arriverai à sortir de ce cauchemar. J'ai vu des gamins mourir aujourd'hui, j'ai vu des femmes tenir les corps sans vie en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la noirceur d'Azkaban, dans ces pertes et cette folie qui plonge ce pays à la merci d'un nouveau mage noir.

Mes souvenirs d'ici-bas se mêlent à ceux d'où je viens. Dans mes cauchemars, le visage de ma mère laisse place à celui de Denethor, ce père qui a tenté de tuer Faramir. J'ose espérer que jamais ma mère n'aurati osé me tuer, et ce même par chagrin ou par folie.

Ma blessure guérit lentement, tout comme mon esprit. La plaie béante à mon flanc suppure et mon esprit se charge de pus. Je sombre de plus en plus dans la noirceur de mon âme. J'aimerai mourir et retourner chez moi. J'aimerai m'endormir et me réveiller face au visage souriant de James. Dans mes cauchemars d'autrefois se rajoute le visage des hommes et orques tués, un homme transformé en torche humaine, un sorcier monté sur une créature ailé, et un anneau. Un minuscule anneau qui parait briller de mille feux. Un anneau que j'aurai déjà vu dans une autre vie. Un anneau pendu au coup d'un Hobbit.

Dans mes rêves des anciens jours s'ajoutent de nouveaux sourires. Le rire de Pippin se mêle à celui de James. Les sourires de Merry et Pippin, venus me rendre visite, me rappellent cette journée à l'infirmerie entouré de mes meilleurs amis. Un sourire doux aussi, un sourire de femme qui me rappelle celui de Lily. Une femme aux cheveux blonds, qui se penche au-dessus de moi pour soigner mes plais.  
Un sourire qui me sort de mes cauchemars. Un sourire qui fait fondre l'anneau et me réveille. Un sourire qui permet à mon cœur de s'apaiser dans ce lit trempé de sueur nocturne. Un sourire que j'aimerai voir en vrai.


	8. De la visite

Ma blessure guérit petit à petit. La mystérieuse plante apportée par un rôdeur en noir me permet de soulager mes douleurs et de rendre mon esprit plus clair. La plaie se referme grâce au cataplasme d'Athelas. Le mystérieux rôdeur a enfin enlevé sa cape et montré son visage.  
Le lendemain de sa venue à la maison de Guérison, il s'est approché de moi, alors que je marchai paisiblement dans les jardins entourant le dispensaire, profitant de l'aube qui se levait. Il se présenta à moi comme Aragorn le Dunedains. En lui, je reconnus pourtant l'homme qui avait mené cette armée de morts. Gandalf l'avait mis au courant de ma condition. Nous étions maintenant trois à connaitre ce secret.  
Il fit le serment de me renvoyer chez moi, si tel était mon souhait. Si je souhaitais rester, je resterai pour tous Faramir, intendant du Gondor.  
Je sentais en lui cette force qui fait les grands hommes, et, pourtant, un grand sens de la camaraderie qui pour moi est essentiel. Il me conta quelques aventures de la compagnie de l'anneau. Les éléments, qu'il me donna, me permis de faire appel à la mémoire de Faramir. Grâce à cette discussion, je pus comprendre qui était ce porteur de l'anneau et que Faramir l'avait déjà rencontré. C'était toujours aussi étrange d'habiter un autre corps que le sien. Le sort de Gandalf me permettait de faire appel à la mémoire de Faramir en me concentrant bien, ou, lorsqu'au détour d'une conversation ou d'un lieu, la mémoire me revenait.  
Entre Aragorn et moi, une relation commençait à naitre petit à petit, sur les bases d'un secret et d'une franche admiration, pour ma part, et d'une importante curiosité, pour lui. J'appris que bien plus tard que ma venue l'intriguait et qu'il se sentait redevable de m'être battu pour sa cité, moi, un simple étranger.

Cette journée-là se ponctua de maintes visites. Gandalf était venu peu après Aragorn, peut-être avait-il sondé dans mon cœur un début de doute, car il me proposa de révéler à certaines personnes ma réelle identité. Des personnes en qui j'avais confiance.  
Je fis, par la suite, la connaissance d'un nain et d'un elfe. Un duo assez étrange. Les elfes étaient différents en tout point des elfes de maison. Je fus surpris de voir que je pouvais converser avec ce Legolas, dans sa propre langue commune. Sa beauté était envoutante comme celle des Vélanes. Le nain, à côté de lui, passait pour rustre, mais, malgré son parlé assez rustre, on sentait une véritable richesse et son caractère débonnaire me plut tout de suite. Autant Legolas me paraissait distant et hors de portée, autant Gimli m'amusait franchement.  
Merry et Pippin étaient revenus me voir, et, profitant que mon état comateux, s'en étaient allés pour me faire une des blagues dont avait le secret Pippin. Un jour je leur dirai peut être qui je suis, mais, pour l'instant, je nourrissais encore l'espoir de revoir Harry et les miens.

Mais la plus belle rencontre fut un sourire enchanteur, qui fleurit au milieu des jardins.


	9. Eowyn

Un sourire au milieu des fleurs, une jeune femme en robe verte flâne au milieu des jardins. Elle est une de ces visions qui me hanteront aussi longtemps que mes rêves.  
Elle n'est pas de ces beautés superbes qui, aussi fugace que les étoiles filantes, ont a tôt fait d'oublier. Non elle avait quelque chose de plus, d'indescriptible.  
Je ne suis pas un homme qui s'attarde aux charmes d'une femme, si ce n'est pour la mettre dans mon lit. Mais, pourtant, là, je me surprends à la regarder, et à vouloir passer du temps avec elle. A la contempler, admirer des choses qui, jadis, m'auraient paru fades, insipides.  
Une main blanche, fragile, un port de tête noble. Toutes ces choses que j'ai toujours détestées chez les Sangs-Purs. Cette aristocratie qui ne sert qu'à cacher les plus bas instincts. Mais pourtant, ici, quelque chose m'émeut. Peut-être le courage qui se cache derrière cette apparente fragilité?  
Un corps parfait qui est mis en valeur par une robe couleur feuillage, un corps fragile et fort qui se coule aussi bien dans une armure que dans un vêtement d'apparat.  
Des yeux, qui pétillent de malice, quand elle voit la tête déconfite que j'arbore, une fois découvert. A moitié caché derrière un buisson, en train d'épier une dame, il doit avoir piètre allure, le fier guerrier.

Peut-être est-ce le cœur de Faramir qui se réveille à ces pensées qui tourne nt à la niaiserie absolue. Peut-être le mien, ou bien le nôtre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette ardeur me pousse à franchir dans un élan les quelques pas qui nous séparent.  
Quelques pas qui m'ont paru duré une éternité. Des enjambées qui m'ont parues tellement longues. Et me voilà devant elle droit comme un i, à faire le planton sans savoir quoi dire. J'ai honte de ma stupeur, à Poudlard, on me connaissait comme un bourreau des cœurs. Et là, rien n'y fait, frappé par la foudre, je ne sais quoi dire. Un bafouillement s'échappe de ma bouche, avant que je ne la referme aussi tôt, rouge de honte. Ça ne peut pas être moi, Sirius, autrefois le tombeur de ses dames, qui se retrouve aussi penaud qu'un enfant. Je ne vois que deux solutions. Ou je manque d'expérience depuis Azkaban, ou Faramir décide à sortir des décombres de ses souvenirs pour venir me jouer un tour.  
Pendant que mon cerveau réfléchit à trouver une solution à mon état proche d'un veracrasse, Eowyn attend patiemment que je daigne lui parler. Sortant de ma torpeur j'amorce une révérence avant de me relever à moitié courbé pour lui faire un baisemain à la façon Sang-Pur. Un léger rosissement vient fleurir sur ses joues. Cachant mon sourire mi narquois mi satisfait, j'entreprends de me présenter. Heureux de voir que je fais toujours mon petit effet, je commence à séduire la dame, profitant de mon charme heureusement encore intact.

Emue par son histoire, qu'elle me conte, je l'écoute en buvant ses paroles. Assis sur un banc de pierre à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, je ne vois pas les heures défiler. Sa fierté se ressent dans chacune de ses paroles et au plus profond de son magnifique regard. L'amour qu'elle porte à Aragorn semble encore l'envahir. A cette pensée je sens ma jalousie se réveiller. Je connais cette femme que depuis peu et pourtant je ne supporte par la savoir dans les bras d'un autre que moi.  
Elle me raconte la mort de son oncle Theoden, sa fragilité me pousse à lui effleurer la main qu'elle ne retire pas à ma plus grande joie. Emu par sa peine, je lui raconte la mienne en la déguisant en celle de Faramir. Sensé avoir perdu un père et un frère, je raconte ma peine d'avoir perdu cet aîné que j'admirai. James, pour moi tu étais tout ça. Un frère que j'adore, un frère que j'admire, un frère que j'aime faire rire. James, tu me manque tellement.

Les heures passées avec elle m'ont captivés plus que de raison. Le doux sourire qui me poursuit dans mes rêves me grise. Amoureux d'une étrangère, je tente de reprendre mes esprits et penser au lendemain. A ce lendemain qui pourrait me voir m'en retourner chez moi. En cela, Eowyn m'aide en repoussant mes avances, et parlant sans cesse de retrouver son honneur dans la guerre.  
Ce n'est que le jour de mon départ pour le Mordor, que je sus ses sentiments pour moi. Des sentiments qui me comblèrent de joie et surtout d'espoir. Un espoir qui me poussait à revenir au plus vite me jeter aux pieds de ma dame.  
Emu, je portai sa main à mes lèvres lui promettant de revenir et souhaitant rester à ses côtés au lieu de suivre Aragorn à la porte, comme je l'avais proposé.


	10. La porte noire

A cheval sur un destrier, j'observais le paysage que nous avalions à grand rythme. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment je me retrouve à nouveau dans la tourmente. Remus avait sans doute raison en disant que j'allais toujours au-devant des ennuis.  
J'avais fait cette promesse à Aragorn, après notre deuxième échange à la maison de guérison. Sa prestance et son charisme m'avait poussé à mettre mon épée à son service, tandis qu'il me faisait part de son plan. Aller à la porte noire pour défier Sauron, et surtout permettre à un autre petit homme de porter l'anneau, que j'avais vu en rêve, dans un lieu où il devait être détruit.  
Deux petits hommes fragiles se trouvaient par-delà la barrière montagneuse qui ceignait le Mordor. Des montagnes immenses qui se portaient au-devant de nous alors que nous avancions. Une armée entière qui venait au secours d'un hobbit qui était l'ultime chance de vaincre l'ennemi.

Au loin, une immense tour noire surgit de la barrière écailleuse qui étirait ses immenses dents de pierres menaçantes. Les hommes qui nous suivaient chantaient la peur au ventre. L'espoir chevillé au corps et le courage au plus profond de leur cœur. Un chant bientôt repris par l'ensemble des hommes qui partaient là, livrer leur ultime courage.

Je m'étais jamais sentit aussi vivant, et aussi mélancolique qu'en ce moment. Un cheval entre les jambes, un arc passé dans mon dos et une épée pendant à ma ceinture j'avançais vers mon destin, notre destin. La ceinture montagneuse se rapprochait de plus en plus; alors que l'herbe crissait sous nos pieds et sabots.  
Dans chaque relief, dans chaque nuage qui parsemait le ciel, je voyais le visage d'Eowyn qui me poussait à avancer. Un sourire qui me réchauffait et me poussait à espérer mon retour au Gondor.  
Le vague à l'âme, je me laisse happer par le chant qui enfle encore et toujours plus, et me surprend à le chanter.

 _Nous avons été battus et laissés pour morts_  
 _Nous avons été vaincus et nous avons saigné_  
 _Ceci est peut-être notre dernière quête_  
 _La fin viendra bientôt_  
 _Nous ne vous céderons pas sans un combat brutal_  
Nous nous portions tous au secours du porteur de l'anneau et de son compagnon. Nous ignorions tout de leur aventure. Le périple en Mordor fut la tâche la plus rude qu'ils leur avaient été donné.  
Alors que l'armée se portait au-devant d'eux, Frodon et Sam se trouvait tout près de la fournaise de la Montagne du Destin.  
Ils avaient subi maints et maints détours avant d'arriver au bout de leur périple.  
Au moment même où j'arrivais en ce monde, Sam cherchait à retrouver son maitre. Pour cela, il avait dû passer devant l'entrée noire, noire comme l'enfer qui cachait le Mordor et son étuve rougeoyante.  
i Sam avait parcouru à peu près la moitié du chemin quand deux orques sortirent en courant de la porte noire dans la lumière rouge. /i  
Ce même éclat qu'on voyait danser derniers les flancs de la porte.  
Une tour immense et noire se détachait du ciel derrière les créneaux montagneux. Une tour qu'un œil surmontait. Il semblait balayait les terres désolés du royaume de Sauron, tel un phare lugubre.

La dernière armée de la Terre du milieu, les hommes épuisés du Gondor et du Rohan. Quelques elfes, un nain, des hobbits voilà tout ce que nous pouvions opposer aux monstres de Sauron.  
Je sentais une sueur glacée perler et couler le long de mon échine alors que nous attendions devant la porte.

La bataille fut lancée après de nombreux pourparlers, menaces et mensonges. La porte noire vomissait en un flot continu des hordes de créatures. La bouche menaçante semblait ne jamais s'épuiser et déverser toujours et encore plus ces monstres contrefaits.  
Des ombres se déversèrent des cieux. D'immenses aigles, des créatures splendides qui, de leurs serres acérées, crées des sillons sanglant chez l'ennemi.  
Alors que la bataille semblait perdu, la montagne se mit à prendre feu et dégueuler de grande gerbes de lave. Les montagnes tremblaient sous le vomissement de la Montagne du destin qui s'effondrait. L'anneau venait d'être détruit et emportait avec lui la montagne dans ses propres tréfonds.

 _Chanson Foggy Dew des Chieftains._


	11. Le retour du roi

J'étais retourné à Minas Tirith en avant de l'armée. Là-bas je cherchai surtout à retrouver un sourire. Un sourire parmi la foule d'un peuple en liesse venu accueillir son Roi. J'avais chargé Eowyn de tout préparer, et avait donné quelques directives avant de partir. En tant qu'intendant je devais tout préparer pour le retour du roi. Je m'étais précipité au devant elle bien plus que mes devoirs. Le roi venait en arrière me laissant la lourde tache de finaliser les préparatifs pour son arrivée. Mais je ne pouvais penser qu'a une chose, une personne. Eowyn ma douce je rêve de te revoir enfin. Ton sourire m'a tellement manqué la bas dans cette noirceur dont j'ai l'impression qu'elle me colle toujours à la peau. Tes yeux d'eaux clair me lave de cette cendre qui volète encore de ci et là. Papillons étendant leurs minces ailes, linceul de poussière.

Je la voyais enfin, heureuse elle me sourit de ce sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur et me fait me sentir chez moi. Elle se précipita vers moi dès que je fus descendu de cheval. Heureux de la voir comme ça, et surtout d'apercevoir que j'avais remplacé le roi dans son cœur, je la pris dans mes bras. Et nous restâmes l'un comme l'autre dans les jardins de la maison de Guérison. On était là à se tenir l'un contre l'autre dans ces mêmes jardins où je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Heureux, bêtement amoureux et souriants du plus profond de nos cœurs. La guerre était finie, et j'avais enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde auprès de cette femme magnifique. Une digne maraudeuse.

La veille du couronnement, je fis part de mon désir de rester à Aragorn qui me conforta dans mon rôle d'intendant du Gondor.  
C'était un spectacle superbe et remplit d'émotion que le couronnement du roi. Les hommes, bien qu'encore las, se sentaient revigorés à la vue de leur roi retrouvé. Et lorsqu'il devint roi les rohirrim avaient recouvré leurs forces.

La dame de mes pensées à ma droite, je guettais sa réaction à la vue de celle qui avait été son ancienne rivale.  
Arwen, l'elfe et aimée d'Elassar, roi du Gondor, venait d'arriver accompagnée de nombres des gens de son peuple. En tête, venait son père qui s'en allait donner une nouvelle reine au Gondor. Ainsi fut bénit l'alliance de deux peuples en la personne d'Arwen Undomiel, l'elfe, et Aragorn, Elassar roi du Gondor.

Merry et Pippin se tenaient près de moi, j'étais heureux de les savoir à mes côtés. Leur joie enfantine rajeunissait mon âme éprouvée par la guerre et les tourments. Mais maintenant, la vie allait reprendre son cours tranquillement. J'étais venu au bout de toute mes peines, et je n'aspirais qu'à vivre entouré de mes amis et d'Eowyn. Je devais tirer un trait sur le passé.

En ce 1er mai 3019, je me sentais enfin apaisé. Mon cœur heureux et mon âme débarrassaient de leur lassitude, et je décidais de rester en Terre du Milieu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Le temps du deuil venait d'arriver à son terme.


	12. The last Goodbye

C'est à la maison des morts que je me rendis pour dire un dernier adieu à ceux qui avaient fait partie de ma vie pendant si longtemps. Je vous dis adieu à vous tous.  
Au revoir aux maraudeurs, adieu le monde sorcier. Je sais maintenant que je ne reviendrai plus. Je suis mort dans un autre monde et la vie m'a offert une nouvelle vie.

Une dernière fois, je tentai de me servir de ma magie. Encore une fois et ensuite je laisserai tout tomber. J'essayai même de devenir un animagus. Mais rien ne marcha. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je n'aurais pas aimé redevenir un chien ici. Cela fait partit du passé, d'un autre monde. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu m'en sortir si la magie faisait encore partit de moi, je dois tourner la page. Et arrêter de penser à eux, mais jamais je ne les oublierai. Je ne veux plus être un animagus sans vous, ça n'a plus aucun sens si vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés.

James, Remus et même Peter, vous avez fait partit de mon enfance, j'ai grandi avec vous. Peter est devenu un traitre, James est mort, et Remus s'éteint comme moi dans le crépuscule du firmament. Je ne veux plus retourner à Londres sans vous voir.  
C'est un adieu mes frères. Plus rien ne m'attend là-bas. Je m'excuse, Harry, de te laisser seul dans ce monde, de te laisser sans parents. Remus continue à être fort, et n'oublie pas que l'amitié est aussi forte que l'amour. James, encore maintenant, tu me manques tellement, j'ai besoin de partir loin, loin de tout ce qui me rappelle à toi.  
J'ai une nouvelle vie ici. Un chemin qui se trace devant moi et un nouveau passé derrière moi.  
J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Que vous pourrez comprendre. Vous me croyez mort et c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.  
Je ne vous oublierai jamais. C'est bien plus qu'un aurevoir, c'est un adieu. C'est le dernier adieu.

J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. Une porte qui s'ouvrira devant moi qu'à ma mort. Une porte qui contient tellement de secret enfoui derrière elle.  
La lumière d'un nouveau jour m'attire et, avec elle, la silhouette de ma fiancée qui se confond avec le jour. Ma douce et tendre Eowyn, un jour je lui dirai. Mais pas pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt, je dois encore avancer.

Une chanson me vient aux lèvres, et c'est en la chantant que je posai mes pieds sur les dalles de la cité, cette cité qui était dorénavant mon chez moi.  
 _  
J'ai vu la lumière se dissimuler dans le ciel  
Le vent m'a murmuré un soupir  
Tandis que la neige recouvrait mes frères tombés  
Je leur chanterai ce dernier adieu_

Adieu à vous tous que j'aime plus que tout. Encore une fois pardonnez moi. Oubliez moi et ne pleurez plus. Je le fais déjà suffisamment pour nous tous. Je pleure à nos souvenirs perdus, nos jours heureux et à tout ce qu'on a perdu. __

 _i La nuit tombe à présent  
Ce jour prend fin  
Désormais la route nous attend  
Et je dois m'en aller /i_

Cette route je ne la prendrai plus avec vous. Il est temps pour moi de suivre mon chemin, et de vous quitter. La vie est encore là, devant moi. __

 _Au-delà des collines et sous les arbres  
Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière  
Le long de flux argentés ruisselants vers la mer  
Sous les nuages et les étoiles  
Sous la neige et les matins hivernaux  
Je rejoins enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison_

J'ai trouvé un nouveau chez moi. Une maison ou un sourire illumine toujours mon ciel autrefois si gris. Un ventre qui s'arrondit, et une main dans la mienne. __

 _Et, oh, cette route me porte enfin,  
Je ne peux l'exprimer  
Nous avons fait tout ce chemin  
Mais le jour est arrivé  
De vous dire adieu  
Tant de lieux explorés  
Tant de peine éprouvée  
Mais je ne regrette rien  
Comme je n'oublierai pas  
Tous ceux qui ont accompli ce chemin à mes cotés_

Je vous oublierez jamais vous serez toujours à mes côtés. Mais il est temps pour vous de me laisser partir. __

 _La sublime chanson de Billy Boyd : The last goodbye_


End file.
